


Worthwhile

by countrysundae



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Black Eye, Breaking and Entering, Bruises, Death, Drinking, Emotional, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fighting, Fights, Gore, Killing, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Physical Abuse, Punching, Rape, Stabbing, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:32:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: His blood was boiling, it was on fire. His veins were swimming with displeasure. His head was soaring, reeling at all the things that wanted, to happen, that needed to happen. He did not want Wonho to touch her, look at her, be with her any longer.There must be something he could do.





	Worthwhile

**Author's Note:**

> *****WARNING PLEASE READ******  
> *There is a LOT happening in this fic: Killing/murder, stalking, mentions of rape, sex-non consent, breaking and entering, emotional and physical abuse, mentions of alcohol, fighting, blood/ gore, bruises/ black eyes. PLEASE READ WITH CAUTION!
> 
> **And just to clear the air, I LOVE LOVE LOVE WONHO. I think he is the sweetest bean in the whole world!!! When I was thinking of this fic in my head, he was the first one that popped up and I rolled with it. I love him dearly and I DO NOT think he would do anything like this in real life. This is purely fiction. 
> 
> \------------

“I hate it here.” 

Jungkook thinks stuck in the middle of a lecture hall on a Friday afternoon. Why did he take this class again? He can’t remember. He’s sat in the corner, seething. Teeth grit, pencil being twirled around in his fingers, clock dragging by slower and slower it seems. Every minute he was here he could be playing video games or bothering one of his frat brothers. 

“I hate it here. This lousy place, with these lousy people, trapped inside this lousy psychologically class, stuck in these lousy four walls. I hate it here. It’s raining outside, too. What a way to emphasize my mood. I just need this professor to shut up and let us go already. I hate it here. None of my friends are even in my class. Oh, god...Are you really giving us homework? UGH. That’s the bell. Fucking finally. I just need to stop by the computer lab today to print out that report and then-”

“Oh my gosh!” The girl that just seemingly came out of nowhere exclaimed. She bumped into him, rounding the corner, causing all of her to fall over. ‘Watch where you are going?!’ He wanted to yell at her, but, held himself back.

“I am so sorry!” Her books went flying, twenty pages of neatly organized paper went scattered all along the floor in the hall. “Oh, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed again, Jungkook could practically hear the tears is welling in her eyes. He rolled his eyes.

“It’s okay.” Was all he could grunt out as he helped pick up the mess he co-created.

“No, I really should have kept it in a binder or something.” She mumbles quietly more to herself as a mental note than anything. She sighs picking up the last of her novel. Jungkook handed her the pages he had collected as she finally stood.

He could practically feel his eyes dilate.

He was awestruck. He had never felt anything close to love at first sight, but he was sure this was it. He was mesmerized by the way she tucked the falling hair back behind her ear. Someone had lit a match in his stomach. The way her rich, thick lashes fluttered as she blinked up at him, exposing her shining, pooling orbs. He was drinking her in as the pink bloom on his cheeks grew. Her smile was quaint in between a set of pouty, rose colored lips. The light gold eyeshadow she was wearing was drawing him back up to her eyes. They crinkled at the edges slightly, more of a smile growing. She laughed nervously, but to Jungkook, it was unlike a sound he’s ever heard before. A beautiful, almost, dare he say, heavenly sound.

He was raking his eyes across her body as she extended her hand for her papers. Jungkook was reluctant to let them go. She was clutching the books and files to her chest as Jungkook’s hands shook as he handed them over. He was praying she wasn’t noticing.

“Thanks! Sorry about that.” She spoke again, this time Jungkook’s nostrils flared at the sound.

“N-no worries.” He mumbled out, not taking his eyes off of her.

“Oh, hey…. You’re friends with Hoseok right?” She asked him and he was startled that this ethereal creature recognized him.

He shook his head yes in response, unable to form words in her presence.

“I only ask because he’s in my grade. I sit by him in Physics Four and he won’t shut up about the new friend he got to join the fraternity.” She giggles as she shuffles her feet, he just smiles in response. “He shows me a new selfie of you guys everyday.” Her nose scrunches up at the thought. “Sorry if that’s weird! Hoseok and my boyfriend go way back.”

His smile drops instantly at the sound of “boyfriend”. His heart was breaking, shattering all over the ground. Couldn’t she hear it? Couldn’t she see the way she killed the fire in him? He was a fool. A fool indeed to think that no other man had her in his life. How stupid could he be? Could his day get any worse?

“Anyways, I better be off. But, I’ll be at the party tonight. I’ll see you there?” She smiled up at him again. He just nodded again as she grinned from ear to ear, turning on her heel, she waved- hair bouncing with her nimble steps.

He started to pick up the shattered glass one by one, placing it back into the void she caused moments before. The roaring flame he felt earlier was dimmed now, but still there. He couldn’t imagine a life without her smile.

He hated this place a little less.

 

—

What do you even wear to a frat party? You’ve never been to one, not really into the Greek life. But since your boyfriend had been begging you to attend for weeks, you couldn’t really avoid the party any longer.

“Joo E!?” You called to your energetic friend down the hall. “Joo E come help me find something to wear!?” You heard her bound down the old hall of the house you rented with a bunch of your friends, a squeal escaping her lips as she runs into your room. She thrusts your closet doors wide open, pigtails twirling with the force she used. You secretly prayed for the hinges to be sturdy enough to withstand the pull. They were, thankfully.

“You’re finally going?” She almost screamed at you. Different colors whizzed past you. She was throwing clothes out of your closet left and right, separating the ‘Hell No’s’ to the ‘Daddy Yes’ piles.

“Yeah, Wonho has been begging me to go. I can’t say no to him forever.” You sigh sitting on your bed as she finishes rifling through your closet, moving on to inspect the ‘Daddy Yes’ pile.

“You’re going to have so much fun!” Joo E exclaimed, finally pulling out a low cut red t-shirt and some high waisted dark washed jeans. You nodded in approval as she claps your hands together. “I can’t wait to see Taehyung again!” She padded down the hall, back to her room to do the same thing to her own wardrobe.

You heard the snap of metal popping off and her groan in response. Like brother, like sister you chuckle to yourself, pulling your jeans over yours hips as she wails about breaking her closet door. 

\---

“Hey babe!” Your boyfriends face lights up as you entered the common room. It was already full of people, dancing and drinking, but you weaved around them instantly. He was right where he said he was going to be, on the blue couch next to the yellow wall in the common area with Hoseok. Sober you knew this place like the back of your hand, drunk you will be a different tale, you were sure.

He stands to greet Joo E and yourself, asking if you wanted anything to drink. “Malibu and Coke?” You question yourself, going to your safe sipping drink. 

“Joo E, doll, what do you want?” He grins raising a brow, ever the seducer. She giggles that she’s thirsty for a gin and tonic as he skates past you to get your drinks, lightly squeezing your ass in the process.You go to playfully smack him but he’s all but moved out of your reach, chuckling as he dances away to the kitchen.

You silently pondered your relationship with Wonho. He was a dance major, with yourself in finance. He was devilishly handsome, excelled at everything, extremely sweet...You wondered why he was dating a schmuck like yourself. Your long time best friend, Joo E, had introduced you both one fateful evening in February. It happened to be her older brothers Namjoon’s friend Hoseok’s birthday. And the rest was history. It had been about seven months that you’ve been officially going out and you’ve never been so happy. Sure, there’s been some bumps along the way, that’s what adults do, they work through their problems...right? You pull your shirt down instinctively remembering the other night. 

“I’m back!” He exclaimed, sliding up behind you, pulling you from your thoughts as you sat there on the couch. “Did you miss me?” He teased you again. “Hey, babe, where’s Joo E?” He cocked his head to the side giving him a cute puppy persona. You giggled as you scanned the immediate area for your pigtailed clad friend.

“I guess she ran off.” You sigh taking the first sip of your drink. “Where’s Joon and Hobi?” You question him. Your boyfriends name was also Hoseok, but he hated his name that he shared with his best friend, claiming that it fit him better than himself. So, to avoid confusion, you call them by the pet names they call each other.

“Probably trying and failing miserably to hit on Jenny and Jisoo.” He chuckled taking a drink of his dark beer.

You got a ping on your phone from Joo E saying she’ll be upstairs for a little bit tonight.... Taking care of some business. Knowing your friend she was already getting hot in heavy in a certain someone’s bed.

\-----

A few drinks later, Wonho convinced you to dance with him in the packed, sweaty room of people. You were no match for your boyfriends moves as you finish your fourth drink of the night. You were riding the high of being tipsy as you twirled your hips around Wonho’s hold, a fire growing in your lower abdomen. The bass of the song was prompting you both on, swaying and leaning around one another. His beer breathe was tickling your ear as your shut your eyes and rested back into his firm hold, acutely aware of where this was going.

“Baby,” he purrs into your ear, feeling every word he says as his lips were pressing kisses into the shell of your ear. “You want to go to my room?” You nod your head frantically, almost begging for him to take you up there as he stops swaying. He leads the way even though you know that drunk you does know where you are going. You practically skip there, the liquid courage egging your clouded mind on.

You had no idea you were being watched intently from the other side of the room.

——

Wonho. 

Jungkook sneers for the second time today across the room. 

Of course she’s dating his God- like frat brother. He takes a sip of his beer, eyes never leaving her body as they get up to dance. Damn, why is he so handsome? His older frat brother glides his hands over her hips, jeans swinging with the beat of the drums in the song. She rests her head on his shoulder as he kisses down her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Jungkook quickly adjusts himself, he was getting worked up watching them.  
Watching her specifically. 

The crowd just swells, time slows down, people move in front of Jungkook. He was unbothered as he takes another sip of his beer, watching her hips swinging about. It was like she had a spotlight on her. He just wanted to be in his frat brothers shoes, running his hands down her body, touching the skin on her collarbone, kissing the shell of her ear. He kisses her neck now as their dancing slows, they stop and bound up the stairs to the private rooms, Jungkook’s knows the way well, his own room up the staircase.

They climb as Jungkook shifts his eyes side to side, worried someone might spot him silently stalking up the steps to continue his peep show, eager to see where this was going to go. 

The pass by Jungkook’s room he shares with a boy named Kim Taehyung, loud moaning and floorboards creaking as he stalked past. Wonho’s room was at the end of the hall, none of the doors could have locks on them, property and school rules which he was grateful for. Maybe he could slip in quietly while they were busy...Jungkook stopped as they entered the room. 

His blood was boiling, it was on fire. His veins were swimming with displeasure. His head was soaring, reeling at all the things that wanted, to happen, that needed to happen.

He did not want Wonho to touch her, look at her, be with her any longer. 

There must be something he could do. 

\----

Wonho was kissing you on his bed, frantically, sloppy, breathe laced with cheap beer. He had a firm grip on your wrist, body being pushed up roughly against his sheets. He’s usually not this passionate you think as he almost rips your shirt clean off your chest. It’s like he’s a hurry to do this with you, kissing down your exposed collar bone, you didn’t want to stop, you didn’t want to say something, but, it just didn’t feel right. 

Something didn’t feel right. You didn’t feel right.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to do this or you couldn’t do this right now. It’s more like you weren’t in the mood now, the way he was roughly handling you made you think that he’s only with you for this one thing, that he doesn’t care about you. You’re not sure if it’s almost that time of the month talking or the alcohol, but the way he shoves a hand in between your thighs really sets you off. 

Your brain was sending off an alarm, screaming at you to get out of here, to get away from your boyfriend. 

Thinking that he might hurt you…. again.

“Wonho.”

You try to push his muscled body off you with little-to-no-avail. “Wonho…” You try to get his attention from sucking purple marks along your chest. He was trying to unhook your bra, teeth nipping the flesh of your mounds. 

“Hey, Wonho.” You say more firmly, now really admit that he ceases his actions. “Stop, please.” You ask him. “Stop!” You shout now, a little more than angry that your words are going unheard. You internally panic that he’s not listening, that he doesn’t care, doesn’t love you like he says he does. He continues on, the clasp of your bra snapping open, he goes to remove your straps as you grab both of his hands, trying to halt him from removing more of your clothing. “I said stop!” 

“What’s wrong?” He breathes onto your collar bone. He doesn’t look up at you, black hair hanging in his face, obstructing your view of him. He goes to continue his actions, wanting more of your flesh for himself. You use what little strength you have to stop him again as he pushes up on his forearms to look at you. “What?!” He shouts down at your body in between his, shadows casting menacing shadows hovering over you. “What’s wrong?!?” He growls down at you. 

Your eyes are the size of the moon, you’re sure as you stare up at your sweet boyfriend. He was like this the other night when he...It’s just the alcohol talking. He had a several beers a few nights ago too. That has to be why he’s acting like this. Right?

“Huh?!” He shakes your shoulders, pinning you to the bed as he glowers down at you. “What the fuck is wrong?” He spits at you, angry words spewing from his beautiful lips. “What the fuck is the issue? I thought you wanted this?” His dark, usually sweet, caring eyes are full of annoyance. 

“I did, but, I don’t know…” You trail off as his eyes narrow, brow creases. “I wanted to, but, all of this is a lot, I don’t know, if I want to continue…”

“What, so, now I’m not good enough for you?” He’s so incredibly mad at you. You could practically feel his blood boiling, his veins popping. 

“It’s not that, it’s just…” You don’t know if you can explain your feelings very well. Your head is still screaming at you, red flashing lights circling around and around in your head, making it hard to think. His overwhelming presence was suffocating any clear thought you could have possibly had. “It just doesn’t feel right...right now.” 

Oh, now you’ve done it. 

You see it in his eyes, his glossed over eyes. His face still screwed up in unreadable emotions, he withdraws a hand from your shoulder.

It happens too fast to react to. 

Your eyes close, embracing for impact as his fist collides with your left eye socket. You keep your eyes closed as you choke out a sob, brain going into overdrive, but, your body wasn’t reacting. How could it? You peak an eye open to see him pull back again. You were under him, completely at a lose for a fight, to break free under this muscled man. God, why couldn’t you just go along with it? Go along with him making you his unapologetically for another night? 

His arm flies through the air, but is halted before he can inflict damage to you again, 

You look over with watery eyes to the boy you bumped into today, holding back your angry, violent boyfriend. 

\-----

“Wonho…”

Jungkook hears her call his name several times, it makes him sick to hear how breathless she sounds. He wishes for the second time tonight he was his frat brother.

His ear was pressed against the door, body flush with the wood as he practically hears everything that’s happening. The only good thing about the creaking floors in the house meant if someone was headed Jungkook’s way he could easily hear them or emerge from a bathroom or something and no one would be the wiser.

“Stop!” She asks him, panicked tone made Jungkook bite the inside of his cheek. Oh god, is he hurting her? 

Wonho was a god-like, beautiful creature of a man, surely getting anything and everything he’s asked for. Jungkook doesn’t know too much about him besides that. He is better friends with his roomate, Yoongi, than he is Wonho. Hoseok has told Jungkook minor things about his best friend, just that they liked to go get coffee and dance together, with them being in the same major it was no surprise. 

“What the fuck is wrong?!” Wonho shouts, Jungkook a little more than startled, hearing it plain as day out in the hallway. 

She explains that it doesn’t feel right, that she wanted to but, she’s changed her mind. Jungkook nods along, he’s been in that position himself a few times, stopping it before it went further. 

Wonho retorts back, words laced with absolute nasty venom. Jungkook’s stomach turns on itself. Isn’t she his girlfriend? Isn’t he seen as an angel? How long has she been putting up with this? 

Jungkook grips the copper handle of the door. He hears a loud smack. Like the impact of skin on skin. He knows that it’s not the lewd kind of wet skin on skin, this is the stinging, pain fueled sting, that of a blow to the skin. 

He thinks briefly, only for a second, grip tightening. Should he do this? Step in and expose himself? Break up a domestic dispute that he has no business being involved with? 

Her smile flashes in his mind, sending a feeling of warmth throughout his whole body. 

For her. Anything.

He pushes in the door, seeing Wonho raising a fist to her face, body pinned to the bed. He rushes in, grabbing the older one by his forearm. Ceasing his disgusting action. 

The room is quite as Jungkook doesn’t let his grip on his hand go. She stares up from the bed at him with one tear filled eye, the other already closing on itself with his blow to her perfect face. 

What a vile human. 

“The fuck are you doing here, kid?” Wonho asks, tone absolutely annoyed, like a tired father returning home from work to find his children running a muck. 

“I heard yelling from the hall.” Jungkook immediately responds back, he tried to sound indifferent as his roommate walks in at the perfect time. 

“Woah, the party is downstairs guys.” Yoongi cheekily says before truly getting a handle of the situation, looking at three of them. His eyes widen as he sees Wonho’s girlfriend pinned under him, fist caught in Jungkook’s hold. “Hoseok, what the fuck?” He is one of the only people that do not call Wonho by his nickname, a fearless man, Min Yoongi was and is. “The fuck did you do to your girlfriend?”

Wonho jerks out of Jungkook’s hold, pushing to his knees to hover over her, glaring at her. Jungkook is ready to strike him if necessary. Fortunately, it looks like he’s backing down as he sighs. He slides off the bed as Yoongi finds her red shirt, helping her up off the sheets. 

Wonho stumbles to the edge of the door, turning on his heel to say, “I don’t have a ugly bitch for a girlfriend anymore.” They all hear him stumble back downstairs, returning to the party. 

Jungkook looks back to her, shaking, sitting up on the bed, unemotional besides a silent tear that escapes her good eye. Yoongi excuses himself to call the president of the frat, Kim Namjoon, as he paces on his cellphone outside of the room like a worried watchdog. He’s talking on the phone in a hurry, but, Jungkook can only focus on her.

“Are you okay?” He asks, coming to crouch by the bed, not wanting to stand over her. “Do you want some water?” She nods her head once as she sits there staring off into space. 

Jungkook’s feet carry him to the closest bathroom, telling Yoongi he’d be right back, finding a clean disposable cup in a drawer quickly and moved back to see her. He didn’t care that he startled the couple making out in the shower, he just needed to get back to her. 

She was the only thing that mattered. 

For her. Anything.

\----

You were lying in your bed, the week had come and gone, Friday night was here to welcome you with open arms. You didn’t feel like going out though. You just wanted to stay in bed. The only interaction you wanted was from your open window, listening to the shrieks of glee and delight from the people on the street. 

Everything that had happened last week made you feel so inadequate, like the seven months you were dating Wonho didn’t mean anything. And, really….it didn’t. You had put up with him hitting you...It made your stomach turn. How...how could you? You knew better. You allowed it to happen - for him to treat you like that. Gross. Vile. 

The house you shared with Joo E, Soyou, and Hyolyn was quiet. All the girls going out, whooping it up on this perfect October Friday night. It was the Friday before Halloween on Sunday, everyone was out and about, most choosing to celebrate it early this year. You roll over in your bed, clicking off your light. Not really one to stay and sulk, but, considering you were still healing emotionally and physically, you snuggled your sheets tighter to your body. 

You are completely oblivious to the figure hovering under your window, watching as the light is snuffed out. And eerie smirk crawling up his perfect lips. 

\----

You are startled awake, the sound of glass shattering pulls you from your peaceful slumber. You gasp. Mind fully waking up at the sound happening again. The whole back door was a sliding glass door. You were worried someone broke in as you hear it, glass crunching underfoot. You quickly click on your bedside lamp. You looked around for your phone as your breathing went ragged. The sound of footsteps walking up the stairs to your room was making you see stars. You quickly ducked into your closet, clicking your lamp back off, hiding behind your hanging clothes, finding your phone in the process of scrambling out of your bed. 

In hindsight you knew that hiding wasn’t an ideal option, but, your brain was working on overdrive again. Your adrenaline was spiking, blood pumping in your temples, throbbing. This was like a horror movie. The footsteps are right outside your door, heavy breathing was happening. This is a horror movie. You cover your mouth with your hand to muffle your own breathing, pressing your back slowly against the wall. 

You can tell it’s a man the way he grunts and stumbles around with heavy footing. You can tell he’s looking for you as he enters your room. “Come out, come out, wherever you are!” He slurs with a sing song voice, very drunk sounding and oddly familiar. 

Your blood runs cold. 

No.

It can’t be him. 

It can’t be your ex boyfriend you haven’t heard from in a week, ever since that night. No. It just can’t be. You didn’t call the police on him, much to Yoongi’s and Namjoon’s dismay. Wanting to get justice for you and your face. That was probably one of the worst decisions you’ve ever made you realize. Dating Wonho, letting him hit you...more than once, not calling the cops, jumping into this closet….You were so stupid. So incredibly stupid. 

You are breathing heavily, hand covering over your mouth unable to stop how loud you are inhaling and exhaling. You hear him shuffling around your room, looking for you. The only place he hasn’t checked is the closet. You hear him pause, you peak in the little crack, your room illuminated with the street lights outside. His hand is reaching for the door of your closet. Time slows, your vision blurs. You do the only smart thing you can think of. Quickly. You open your phone. Faster. You hear the brush of his fingertips against the wood. He chuckles darkly. You pull up your texts. Hurry up. Hands quaking. Faster. The door creaks, old hinges complaining that they are being opened. Your breathing becomes staggered. He pulls the door back, revealing you to him. The sound of the text being whisked away is heard.

It sent as your heart beat stops for a minute, looking at a wicked awful grin on your ex boyfriends perfect face. 

“Hey babe. Ready to pick up where we left off?”

\-----

Jungkook is running, flying down the pavement. He pushes his legs to go faster. He has to. He needs to. She’s in trouble. Adults, children, drunk partiers are out and about on this Friday night, decked out in their best costumes, parading them in the streets. Jungkook doesn’t care about any of this. He needs to get to her, now. 

He was just watching old YouTube videos of his favorite band, sitting on the couch of the common area of the frat, when he got a ping on his phone he was holding. He jumps up, racing out the door not even bothering to close it on his decent to her house. It was only a little ways down the block from his house, but, with everyone out tonight, it made traffic a lot heavier on the leaf filled October streets of the college town. 

From: Her  
9:21PM 

“Help me. In my closet. Someone is in my house.”

His eyes were stinging with the wind whipping past them. He’s almost there. He sees the front porch, the old white steps leading up to her home. He frequents stopping outside of her house, ever since that night, he just doesn’t what her to get hurt. He knows it’s wrong to watch her, to make sure she’s home, to sometimes follow her around school...He just knows he has to. He has to protect her. The one night her doesn’t, thinking she’ll be okay, the threat of her ex coming back was gone, someone has broken into her house.

His legs were screaming at him to stop, they were burning, on fire, he was pushing himself too hard. He bounds up the steps shaking the front door with his full force. Locked. He hears her scream. His doe eyes widen as he freezes. 

Not just a blood curdling scream. Not just one of panic. This was one of pain. 

He races to the back door to see a hammer and glass shards lying on the ground, the houses small backyard porch light illuminating the scene laid before him. The hammer had something carved into it. His heart drops out of his body.

The initials of the frat house carved into the hammers wood. 

He didn’t think Wonho would come back, the frat kicked him out, Yoongi threw all his stuff on the sidewalk the following day, upset with everything that had happened. He hears a ear splitting scream, a rough clap of a hand, again as he races upstairs, over the glass, towards the sound of scuffle happening. He tiptoes up the carpeted steps, coming to the top of the stairs as he stops, he hears something ungodly. 

Wet skin slapping wet skin. 

She’s crying.

Whimpering. 

He pokes his head just enough in the dark room on his left to see his ex frat brother hovering over her in a missionary position. Luckily the street lights, not to mention Halloween lights from the neighboring houses, lit the room and the scene that was happening on her floor. Her wrists are bound above her head on the carpet, he’s pushing in her at a sloppy unsteady pace. His hands were on her hips, all her clothes were off, she was surely getting rug burn from the movement under her. 

“Wonho, please!” She pleads with him, voice catching in her throat, choking on a strangled sob. “Hoseok please stop.” It happens too quickly for Jungkook to react. He punches her stomach, the audible crack of a rib or two breaking is heard as she cries out in pain. 

“Shut the fuck up and let me finish in you, you dumb slut.” He slobbers, not the slightest bit sober. “Make with worthwhile for me.” He ducks his head out of the room, texting Yoongi to call the police to her house when a large arm knocks Jungkook’s phone out of his hands. It goes bouncing down the stairs, skating away on the tiled kitchen floor as Wonho sneers at him. “Well…” He breathes, breathe sour and stale with alcohol. “We meet again, bro.”

Wonho swings for Jungkook who ducks. The older male tries to punch him again as Jungkook knees him in his lower exposed region, causing Wonho to fall forward on to the younger one, tumbling down the stairs. Jungkook’s back receiving most of the sharp edges of the carpeted stairs as they come to the bottom, tangling around each other. Wonho has Jungkook pinned. Jungkook starts kicking and punching the drunkards face as Wonho continues to keep Jungkook’s shoulders pinned to the title. Blood was dripping on Jungkook’s body from the older males nose, Jungkook thinking he’s had to have broken it by now as he continues his onslaught of attacks on his ex frat brother. His anger was clouding his mind, making him see red as it drips onto his face. 

How dare this asshole hurt her. How dare he do it multiple times. How dare he violate her. How dare he break into her house. How dare he do everything he has ever done to her. What a fucking joke of a human. A waste of space. He delivers a final blow to his face, slipping his other hand lower to land a swift, powerful hit to his nether region. Wonho howls in pain, rolling to the side of Jungkook who kicks him a few times with his shoe firmly. He scrambles up the steps once more, clicking on her light to her room. 

What a disgusting scene.

She was tied up to the bottom of her bedpost, old twine wrapped around her wrists, cutting her skin bloody as she tries to escape. She was stark naked, but, Jungkook couldn’t look at her that way, especially right now. Her left eye that was healing nicely was already a mess purple and black, her stomach was the same. Black and blue and purple littered the rest of her. Her trembling lips were split in the corner, blooding oozing out of the gash. Jungkook quickly untied her gently, trying to find her shirt or something for her to cover herself up in as she smiles weakly up at him. 

“Jungkook…” She manages to croak out. “I’m sorry.” 

He didn’t have any time to respond as the footsteps came bounding up the steps again, her good eye widened in fear, shear terror lighting up her features. He scooped her up in a rush, placed her on her bed as gingerly as he could as he hurries to the doorway, kicking the naked form of Wonho backwards with his whole body weight. He groans as Jungkook grabs one of her textbooks off her vanity and slams it over Wonho’s dark hair, skull knocked senseless. 

“Call the police!” Jungkook yells to her as hovers over the sight of her ex boyfriend and his ex frat brother, dropping the book at his sides with a thud, loose pages spring out of it. What a vile creature Jungkook thinks as he hears her on the phone with the operator asking the police to come to her address immediately. 

Jungkook turns around, thinking that it’s over as he comes to sit on her bed. She’s covered herself up with her blanket, shaking slightly still on the phone with the operator as the floor creaks behind Jungkook. He has no time to react. She drops her phone, the look of terror is back as she jumps over him. 

SMACK. 

POP. 

It rung in Jungkook’s ears, the sound of her jaw dislocating, the impact from the textbook too much for her as she tried to defend against Wonho’s attack again. She crumbles to the ground, eyes rolling in the back of her skull as Jungkook roared, grabbing her keys off her nightstand and stabbing the older male in the stomach repeatedly with the longest one.

Wonho yanks Jungkook's hand away as they tangle around each other again. Standing this time, trying to land whatever blow they could to each other’s bodies. Each weaker now that they have been at this for a minute, bodies shutting down, adrenaline dying. Jungkook finally gets the upper hand and directs him to the open window and sends him a final blow to the stomach.

“I hope it was worthwhile.” Jungkook growls as he pushes his hyungs weak, drunken, naked body out of the window, landing on the grass with a hard thud. Eyes open and staring up at the window Jungkook was looking out of. 

Jungkook’s vision is fading, black seeping around the edges as the hears the sirens arrive. He collapses as he reaches for her body next to her bed. The glow of the Halloween lights tainted with the flashing red and blue. Jungkook is passing out as he hears the police kick down the front door. 

He knows he hasn’t always done good things in his life. Stalking her certainly wasn’t good. Killing his hyung certainly wasn’t good. But, he had protected her, albeit barely, but he managed to defeat the evil that was terrorizing her. 

And, Jungkook thought as the police entered the room, eyes closing, that that deed alone was worth his while.

Anything for her.


End file.
